Follow the way
by milou03
Summary: Twelve years after the events of the book . The gang grew up . They are now adult . They followed many way,good or battered . It is their life now .
1. Chapter 1

I do not own The Outsiders.

It was the month of September. It meant the end of summer, back to work, school,the weather become cools, the kind that clothed her colorful coat of bright red and gold colors. It also meant the season where two boys were killed. One was shy, timid and gentle, the other was wild, rebellious but anxious for his friends. And it was in that same autumn night that life had escaped both. For the residents of Tulsa, one was the hero who saved five children from a terrible fire, the other ... a simple offender who had just rob a store. But for the Curtis brothers and their friends they were much more than that, they were friends, they were almost brothers.

Fall also meant to Darry period where he realized it was not enough to demonstrate authority to maintain the balance of a family but the love had an equally important role. Sitting on one of the chairs that lined the long hallway, he thought of that night, in the same hallway, his fourteen's little brother had thrown against him saying he was sorry,and that he had hugged hard by allowing tears running down his face. His tears representing the joy of having found him safe and sound but also the bitterness he felt then. He was the one who was sorry, sorry to have him to flee out of the house, for not knowing the protection, sorry for letting mistakenly thought he didn't love him. He remembered how that night, as he shook his two younger brothers in his arms, he had promised never to leave Pony think that. It was there twelve years.

Darry smiled thinking about this moment and as water was flowing under the bridge since then. The reflections of the setting sun filtered through the windows of a yellow curtains old carelessly drawn. He looked at his watch, one hour previously he expected. The hallway was too quiet. Far too quiet. Gradually anxiety overcame him when he suddenly felt his hand gently stirred .The small mass on which it was based had to move squirming.

"Hum... Daddy ...?". Darry turned his head and smiled.

"Did you sleep well, buddy?" he said softly.

"Hum ... yes ..." The little brown boy now sitting near him vigorously rubbed his eyes and swaying in his chair. Darry remembered perfectly his birth. He was at work when the boss called him, asking him to go to the hospital faster. It was late afternoon and traffic on the road was difficult, so that when he arrived, he found the little guy blissfully asleep in the arms of his wife, who smiled tenderly. He had thought of a bunch of fantastic name to "respect the family tradition." But his wife had won the day by naming the tiny baby James Darrel Curtis. There was a little over five years ago and since then, Darry had ceased to be impressed by how much he could sometimes be more difficult to raise a little boy that two teens. James was anything but a quiet child, he had a boundless imagination and full of energy. In many ways he inherited from his uncle Sodapop.

"Are you hungry?" He asked, glancing around him in search of any distributor. The little boy shook his head, still fidgeting.

"So, what do you got, huh?"

"Hum ... I... have to pee ..." he replied with a groan. Darry to detain him smiling, his son had maybe five years, but he sometimes wanted to show how the proud teenager he wasn't yet, and his embarrassment to admit his need to go to the bathroom was one of the proofs.

"Ok, just go!" Darry stood and held out his hand to guide him into the bathroom and saw his difficulty in moving squirming, he carried him to one of the stalls.

"Come on, hurry up! I'm waiting." He gently closed the door and walked to the sink. He splashed his face in order to stay awake, because up since six in the morning, he felt fatigue gradually win. By observing his reflection, he found himself in a strange thought. Many times since the tragic day he learned of the disappearance of his parents, he was watching his reflection by being older than he was not forthcoming. He was then a young man of twenty years old in charge of a multitude of responsibilities that were him look five or ten years older. But there, at that moment, he saw the man of thirty-two years old that he was, he seemed neither younger nor older, but at his place of married man and father . As if life had given him through all his trials for the lead where it should be. He was lost in his thoughts when he heard the sound of the toilet and the door creaked open stall.

"Hey! So you feel better, buddy?", He asked, noticing the little boy walking toward him, looking down. "Oh, stop, 'he said, stopping him with one hand. If you keep this up, you may take you a wall ..." Usually James would have laughed out loud to imagine someone accidentally hit a wall, but he kept his head down. "What is the matter, buddy? Darry then worried, and crouched before him. ... Do you ...wet your pants ...? "He was about to check his denim overalls when James pushed his hand away.

"No! the little boy exclaimed upset. I'm not a baby!"

"Well, well ... ok! So tell me what is the matter with you !" James lowered his head again.

"It's Mommy ...," he said in his little voice.

"Mommy ...?"

"... Yes. You think that ... Mommy is sick because of me?" Darry sighed... .

One hour earlier, he had pushed the swinging doors of the emergency room. His wife had called in a panic to tell him to join the Emergency Hospital in Tulsa. He had found her trembling and very pale in the waiting room and had hastened to tight her against him.

"All is alright,"he had said. He has nothing! ... Our little man is a thickhead, you know." But he knew she would be reassured that taking her little boy safely in her arms. Then, she explained. She was at the supermarket with James and had looked away a few seconds, enough for the brat starts ahead to climb a display of toy to try to catch a football. Of course, the display had shifted beneath him and the little boy was slumped on the floor violently. He seemed to have nothing but the store manager called an ambulance as a precaution. Darry had felt angry, but at the moment the concern took precedence over his anger.

"Mr. and Mrs. Curtis" the nurse had called and had asked them to follow her to a room where they found James sitting on the exam table a miniature airplane in his hands.

"Ah, Mr. and Mrs. Curtis! Dr. Douglas, a paunchy man brave, had welcomed . Well, you've got a future stunt, isn't it?" Darry had been near the Doctor whom he shook hands while watching his wife rushed to the little boy. "Oh, honey, didn't you?" she asked, kissing him.

"He's fine! Don't worry! Dr. Douglas had certified . Not a scratch!"

"Yeah ... he was lucky, isn't it?" Darry had added, casting a stern look on his son who immediately hid his little face in the vest of his mother.

"Yes ... it will ever take it again, James, can you hear me?" Dr. Douglas had tried to take a stern tone, but it did not work very well.

"Oh, he knew doctor, Darry said in approaching the examination table. Did you understand James?" His tone was harsh on him and he felt the look of reproach from his wife. The little boy nodded shyly by throwing apprehensive at the thought of the punishment that awaited eyes. Darry had smiled and kissed the brat on the head. "You made us one of this fears, buddy ..." he said, taking the little boy into his arms. Then he looked at his wife. She seemed relieved, but her face with features finely drawn was still pale and tired. He hated the idea that James might cause her such fears. He was their treasure them both. She had so much trouble falling pregnant, they despaired of having a child, then the miracle happened. Darry knew she couldn't supported the idea that their precious toddler can even skinned a knee, but James didn't facilitate her work. He was a very sweet child, but his boundless energy led him to make nonsense about nonsense. The miracle had turned into a real small tornado.

"Does it take something, doctor?" Darry asked, gently running his hand through his son's tousled hair .

"No, it's not worth it! We keep several hours, there is no sign of concussion," the doctor reassured him.

"Good. ... Thank God!" Concussion was who had worried him the more ,he remembered too well the effect this had had on Ponyboy after the bad blow he received to the head after great fight against the Socs, and couldn't imagine that such a trauma to the head would have been in a child of five.

"What do we owe you, Doctor?" Darry had found the voice of his wife terribly tired. She had advanced to the doctor and after a few steps, stumbled, and held on to the examination table.

"Mommy!" James screamed. Darry had hurriedly put him on the table and was rushed from his wife that he had surrounded by his arms.

"Honey, honey ... Hey ...". She seemed semi-conscious when she opened on him her blue-green eyes. "Sweetheart, you don't feel you well...?"

"It's nothing ... ,she replied unsteadily tone as he supported her. I'm just ..." Suddenly taking a start, she put her hand to her mouth and she leaned on the side that she couldn't hold back from vomiting. "I'm sorry ..." she had whispered afterward, embarrassed, to the doctor.

"It's nothing, I've seen more! he had launched his careless tone. Well ... it looks like I need to look mom too, huh!"

"No, it isn't necessary, I assure you ..."

"There hasn't for long, come, go in the other room ... Can you walk?" She nodded, but not after she had to catch up to the strong arms of her husband, who always surrounded him.

"Don't move, Darry said by lifting her in his arms. You know that you can be more stubborn than our son, sometimes ..." He felt her weak smile as he was carrying it into the room, she seemed so small, snuggled in his arms.

He had always thought that their marriage was like the one of the giant and the fairy. Their meeting occurred in the funniest way possible. By exchanging their wagon to supermarckett. She accidentally arrived in the box with a shopping cart containing shaving cream and a jar of hair cream, while Darry's contained some feminine products and accessories! The cashier had both looked with a strange look when they laughed at their clumsiness. Darry had been immediately attracted to her. She was very different from other girls he could meet . Very small and thin, her ash-blonde hair falling over her slightly curled at center back, and she was wearing everything that represented the hippie style of his later years, a very flared jeans, sandals and a light blouse with a royal blue embroidered small flowers around the collar . Around her neck were some long necklaces with colorful beads, and her wrists, a multitude of bracelets. Her blue-green eyes slightly made up and her delicate face doll , have literally dazzled him. She worked as a cashier at a local nursery and lived in a small apartment with one of his colleagues. Her name even rang in the ears of Darry as pretty tinkling of a bell ...: Sue, the first name of a fairy. Because that's what she was, the fairy, a magic wand, had transformed the lives of Darry when it was becoming a boring routine. It was in 1971 .Pony was left to study at the University of Oklahoma for a year, Soda going home a quick hi,occupied by his full-time work at the DX and horses which he cared with his girlfriend at the time, when Steve and Two Bits, they had to manage their own lives. This surprised Darry, but he missed the heckling of the gang when he was full lacked the evenings when, coming home from work, he found himself alone in front of his television. It was there that Sue had entered his life, making it suddenly more fascinating than ever. Her good humor and smile were enough to cheer anyone. It was the sun that lit since his existence.

"Install comfortably," Dr. Douglas said with his kindly voice. Darry had delicately placed her on the examination table and sat on the ledge. She could distinguish anxiety and sweetness in his icy blue eyes proud.

"I'm fine, Darrel, she had ensured, taking his hand tenderly. Certainly I had to catch a virus ... Isn't it, doctor?"

"Oh ... uh, yes ! Definitely! There are certain intestinal flu right now ..." Dr. Douglas came near the table provides with a device to measure blood pressure.

"But, you look tired, and dizzy worries me, he continued. This is why I would like you looked more carefully ... Darrel, leave us the time I examine Sue,please ... "

Darry had been surprised by the Dr. Douglas's request. Why did he want them to stay alone?

"Go ahead, Darrel,the doctor insisted on seeing he hesitated. Go find your little monster before he turns my examination room into a playground!" He enjoined head for the door. Darry then filed a kiss on his wife's hand before leaving the room.

"See you soon," she said with a sweet smile. But it was already one hour. ...

"No, well ...! Why do you say that?" Darry had laid his hands on his shoulders and squatted there, he could clearly see the blue eyes imploring of his son.

"Hum ... because ... because the other day ..." the little boy tried to explain .

"The other day ...?"

"Yes, the other day! ... When" James threw a wary glance at his father, not sure he knew what he was about to confess to him, then decided when he saw eyebrows quizzically.

"... When I emptied the ice tray from the freezer ..." Darry's eyes widened.

"Why were you do something like that ...?" James lowered his head before responding in a small voice:

"It was to see if my cars could do the race on the ice." Darry to detain him smile. Certainly, his little rascal was never short of "ingenuity" to invent nonsense.

"And ? he asked then, trying hard to hide his amusement. Did it work?"

"No, the ice melted ...! James explained in all seriousness. There was water all over the kitchen, and ... then I went to get my boat ... that Uncle Pony gave me ... But Mommy was very angry ... and she said like this: "this child will eventually kill me" ... ". He suddenly stopped and then Darry saw appeared the tears in the eyes of the little boy who replied, "I don't want Mommy is sick because of me ..."

Darry shook his head in disbelief. He had never heard of this story of ice box. He was certain that Sue had hidden him because, as she often said, if she had told him all the nonsense that their son invented, he would spend his days as punishment. He would certainly have confiscated to James his small cars,any more. But to force the little boy'll end up being without any toys! He smiled and gently stroked the little boy's disheveled hair .

"Look, James ... uh ... How explain to you ...? ... Your mommy was probably angry and ... you know, what she said was only an expression ..." he looked in the great interrogator eyes of his son and realized that he had to choose his words more simply. "What I mean ... is that ... uh ... Mommy just wanted to say that she was tired ... She didn't think for a second that you could hurt her, or make her sick ... It's not because of you ... Okay? "Darry cocked his head to capture the expression of the little boy who was staring at this white tiles of the room, and lifted his chin with a finger to see tears streaming now on his adorable mug.

"Hum... You promise? ..." He asked, sniffing uncertain pout. Darry grabbed his handkerchief in the back pocket of his jeans, suppressing a smile, and wiped the tears from the face and nose of his son. "Sure, buddy ... I promise ..." Then he gently took him by the waist and pulled him close. He felt James's small arms forge strong around his neck and he kissed his head before hearing emit a small sob. "Hey ... Hey ... Don't cry ..., okay? ... What do you say to that ...?" He gently pushed him back and kept him in front of him "If tomorrow, you and me, we were playing football in the park ...? It would be great, huh?"

At this proposal James opened his eyes wide. "For real ...? He asked his little voice suddenly becoming very excited. ... Just you and me?"

"Yeah, just you and me ..." In front of the joy expressed on the lovely face of his son, he suddenly realized that he had been too long that he didn't spend some time alone with him. That was six years now he had been appointed by his boss, Mr Berckley foreman on home construction sites where he worked . It paid better than the roofing profession, but he had developed such a capability in this profession, he was looking for a few months working on his own and had accepted some renovations roofing he was doing alone, in addition to his job of foreman. He hoped to one day become his own boss, but the hours spent on the job meant that he couldn't give to James the time and intention he needed, and, most often, their conversations were limited to reprimand after the little boy's misbehaving, at least for some months. And he didn't want that. He didn't want that his son has about him the image as a stern and authoritarian father. He had learned by raising Soda, especially Ponyboy, it was very important to show a child how much you care about him. The conversation he had had with the little boy opened his eyes, and he had remembered how his father, though he worked hard, always had time to play with his sons. It was that picture he wanted to give James .

"Awesome!" exclaimed the little boy raising his arms to the sky. Darry laughed and took him back into his arms before getting up.

"So tell me, James ... ,he said as he left the bathroom. What was Mommy's punishment for the ice tray history?"

"... She confiscated my crayons and my drawing paper ... For a week!" Darry nodded silently. If there was something that James had in common with his uncle Pony was his adoration for drawing. He could spend hours drawing, and if it wasn't on paper, the walls of his room and some other rooms of the house he had served . Sue's sanction was very subtle to ensure that the urchin will not start this joke.

Back in the waiting room, Darry deposed James in a chair and sat next to him. The boy was quiet and swung his feet into space when suddenly he said:

"Daddy? Hum ... Mommy vomits all over the room of the doctor...? Right?"

"Yes ... And then ...?"

"But ... she is a great person ..."

"A great person may be sick and shout her lunch as could a small child, James" Darry explained , amused to see his expression of disgust. "Wait a minute, you ! he smirked. Can you remember me what you did the other day at school, huh ? " The cheeks of the little boy began to blush when he could remember:

"Uh ... Like Mommy! Across Miss Valance's beautiful shoes ! She was pissed! Really a lot!" Darry nodded and started tickling the belly of the boy, and they laughs at both echoed in the empty waiting room.

"Mr Curtis?" a young nurse called smiling at the scene. Both jumped almost seeing her appear suddenly. "You can come, your wife waiting for you!" She enjoined to follow. Darry grabbed James and placed him on his hip before a cue from the girl. She led him to the same auscultation room where he had left Sue . He found her sitting comfortably installed, the legs vasted on the table . Her beautiful face flashed a bright smile when she saw enter and it seemed to Darry she had regained color. He placed James in her arms and grabbed a stool where he sat, taking her hand while she giving the child a big hug.

"Why has he had so long? He asked, not hide his concern. All is alright ...?" Sue put her hand to his face and caressed tenderly concerned.

"The doctor wanted to give me a blood test, she explained in a soft voice. He thinks I may be a lack of vitamin. But nothing serious, don't worry! Dr. Douglas simply was called to an emergency and ... say it made me wait too... "She smiled that way enchantress of her own, but Darry couldn't help but be worried everything was .If all is alrigth, Dr. Douglas wouldn't ask this blood test. He felt the anguish gradually build his stomach but tried to hide her.

"I'm fine, Darrel, she said again. This is a little overwork, that's all ..." She gently rubbed the back of the little boy snuggled against her, "You're not fooling anyone, Darrell Shayne Curtis. .. I see that you're worried ... "He kissed the back of her hand so sweet and forced a smile.

"We have your results, Sue! Dr. Douglas threw entering deeply into the room. He consulted the analysis results very seriously."So ... let's see ... you have a little vitamin deficiency ... but that's not the reason for your discomfort ... "Darry tensed hearibg this last words, and quickly turned his gaze to his wife and clearly sensed a sudden concern in her emerald eyes.

"What ... what did I have,doctor ...?" She asked in a tone so frail that even James himself up for watching. Dr. Douglas noticed her growing distress and decided not to prolong the suspense any longer.

"Nothing serious, Sue, don't worry ... You're just pregnant ..." He added the last part with a smile. Darry and Sue heads together look.

"What?" Was all that could come out Darry.

"You did a good job, Darrel"the doctor exclaimed , laughing at the result of his surprise. Darry ran his hand through his hair and looked down to try to hide his embarrassment.

"Are you sure, doctor ? Sue asked in turn. ... I mean, there can't be any mistake ...?" Dr. Douglas nodded his benevolent air and threw to James who listened adults, opening his questioning eyes:

"So ... James, you're gonna have a little brother or sister! Are you happy?" The little boy looked from both parents then turned to the doctor shrugged, obviously wondering what he was talking and his eyes brightened when he exclaimed: "Mommy has a baby in her belly ! As the mommy of my friend Ricky ...? "He had moved to his knees on the empty place side the table and put his hand on the belly of Sue. Darry smiled seeing him do. He remembered having twice done the exact same thing.

"But ... Doctor ,Sue insisted, it isn't possible ... I'll ... I would realize ."

"Not necessarily ... ;the doctor explained . I've seen similar cases! But everything fits your nausea, the way you were tired ...".

"I have had the nausea once time ..." Sue cut, still incredulous.

"Well ... you risky have more,now ... You're pregnant, Sue! Believe me ! You will soon have another little rascal at home ..."

"And uh ... how ... how long ... uh ...? Darry stammered, feeling like an idiot.

"Um ... said Dr. Douglas taking a look at the analysis. According to the results, nearly three months ... to be exact, about ten weeks ..." Darry and Sue looked exchanging a discreet but knowing smile.

Ten weeks, this corresponded to a very special evening. A warm evening in June. That of their seventh wedding anniversary. Darry had returned home earlier. He broke through the screen door and the porch steps two at. A delicious scent perfumed the whole house, the roast beef and small chips which only Sue had the recipe. The table was beautifully set for two with beautiful plates, some flowers and a couple of candles. A song of Bob Dylan,Sue's favorite singer , was playing on the record player, _Knockin on Heaven Doors_. Darry had put his tool belt and was about to hail someone at home, when he heard a noise in the kitchen. And it was there that he saw her, just busy behind her kitchen , she hummed the tune played by the turntable, in her long skirt in pale blue ruffles, her light white cotton crepe blouse smoked who discovered her shoulders slightly, her hair nicely braided, her bare feet, her ankle bracelet ... ,he seemed to Darry to have had a divine vision. He approached her,spent his arms around her waist and kissed her silky neck. Surprised, she had turned against him being cuddled and given him her enchanting smile, then, passing her arms around his neck, she had raised him to a sensual and captivating look. He then leaned towards her, kissed her passionately, then a swift gesture, raised her in his arms, and as they haven't ceased to kiss more passionately again he had brought her to their room. The next morning, when Soda, who looked after James for the evening, had brought the little boy at home, he found the melted candles, food burnt and a turntable rotating in a vacuum. In the kitchen, Darry shirtless, wearing only jeans, preparing a hearty breakfast tray he was about to bring to the room. His smile and triumphant glance told long Soda when he gently criticized him for not keeping James a few more hours. ...

Sue turned to the little boy kneeling next to her who had completely given up listening to the conversation to focus on one of the pink pearl wood buttons from his waistcoat was almost unstitched, and applied to the triturated between his fingers trying to give the last thread. Her eyes were dreamy and distant when she whispered softly: "So ... that's right ...?"

"... Absolutely! Dr. Douglas smiled broadly. Congratulations!"

Darry nodded in thanks, a proud and huge smile appears on his lips, then he turned to Sue, and realized she was struggling trying not to burst into tears, although the tears already ran down her beautiful face. "Oh,honey ..., "he said, rising from the stool to slide over the small space on the left, wrap his arms and kiss her tenderly on the forehead, breathing in the scent of her floral hair.

"I'm sorry, she apologized confused by swallowing her tears. It's just that ... I don't ... I ... thought that we wouldn't have the chance to experience again such happiness ... "Darry smiled tenderly. Him, too, thought more. He always knew that Sue wanted children, a swarm, as she said. When James was born, he was then the miraculous treasure she loved dearly. Their happiness was perfect, even if they had come to accept that James would be an only child. "By himself, he moves as much energy as ten," he often said. But he hadn't always realized that Sue, her,wanted to one day again become pregnant.

"You're sad, Mommy ...? James asked his little voice.

"Oh no,honey... "she whispered, wiping her tears.

"Why are you crying, so ...?" She grabbed the little boy under the arms and lifted him to put him against her chest.

"It's because I'm happy!" she explained to him, stroking his shoulders, then he watching her thoughtfully.

"Well ...! Dr. Douglas threw ,smiling at this lovely family portrait. I wouldn't break the magic, but ... it's getting late ... and my wife has to wait for an hour for me to go theater ... ! So here are my instructions: Sue, I wish that we will keep you for tonight ... "She was protested when he stopped raising his hand. "No need to talk ... You're in perfect health, except that little lack of vitamins, but you will agree with me that a good night's rest will do you no harm . We will lead you to a bedroom ... So, yes, we are not at the Ritz, but you'll be able to relax and unwind without any hassles ... "He shot a quiet look at James, still snuggled up to her.

"But, doctor ..." she began before Darry interrupted in turn.

"He's right, darling, he said. Think it's not just you who needs to rest, but the baby too ..."

"But how are you doing ...?"

"Don't worry! the doctor exclaimed. I'm sure that Darrel will be able to manage! ... Right ...?" Darry nodded a confident air.

"But and tomorrow...,she is worried, then. This will be Saturday and you work, and James ..."

"No, Mommy! James exclaimed with a cute smile. Daddy said that tomorrow he isn't working! We go to the park to play football ... That's great, huh?" Darry smiled at his son, and noticed the grateful look of Sue. She was obviously happy that he decided to spend time with the little boy.

"You'll be wise, James?" Dr. Douglas asked ,clearly anxious to go home. The little boy shook his head vigorously while Darry grabbed him and leaned him forward." Goodnight, Mommy! " he exclaimed by giving her a loud kiss on the cheek. Sue tickled his nose, then Darry put the little boy on his hip and sat on the edge of the table, he leaned over and kissed her softly "I love you, darling , " he said while she wrapped her arms around his neck and stroked his neck tenderly." Me too, "she whispered, hold back her tears with difficulty. But her efforts not deceived Darry. "Hey ... ,he said, wiping her face with his thumb. No more tears now, hum ...! It's wonderful! ... "

Sue nodded. "Yes, I know ... I can't help myself ..." Darry kissed her again, one last time, seeing that Dr. Douglas was impatient.

"Rest well, he said kindly, and don't worry about us! We'll manage, eh, James?"

"Yes," shouted the little boy clinging to his father's arm as he passed the door. "See you tomorrow, Mommy, I love you!" Sue smiled and blew him a kiss before they disappearing.

Darry was driving his pickup in the streets of Tulsa that were beginning to be illuminated. He felt stunned by the latest events. Who knew, that morning, when he was like every day went to work, the day would end with a such happy way. And to think that he had trembled when they heard that Dr. Douglas asked for Sue a blood test! Now, the image of her beautiful and sweet face both excited and delighted, never left his mind. Like her, he is fully forward to this new and already impatient to tell his brothers and friends. Calm was quiet in the cab of the pickup. The radio played softly and James was strangely calm, looking thoughtfully through the illuminated signs and street lights along the road. Suddenly the little boy turned to him and asked timidly:

"Daddy ...? Mommy was sick because of the baby, so ...?" Darry smiled and gave him a quick glance before replying: "If you ask me, buddy, Mommy would say that it was rather thanks to the baby ... "

"Thanks to him ... Hmm ... I understand nothing ..." James had crossed his arms and swinging his little legs along the bench, thinking about all this with a thoughtful frown.

"You'll understand when you're older, Darry assured him staying focused on the road. Say, are you hungry? ..." The little boy nodded vigorously. "Well ...! But ,as Mommy did couldn't go shopping ... "his words made James rethink his enormous stupidity of the afternoon at the supermarket, he grimaced embarrassed:" Go ... it's good, little man ... I know where we go to dinner ... "He took the direction of the exit of the city.

"Look Dad ... !James exclaimed suddenly. This is the singer of Mommy !" On the radio Bob Dylan was singing _The Time They Are changin_. Darry turned up the volume and James and him sang together until he parked the truck in a parking lot half desert. An illuminated sign was flashing yellow letters on_ StEvie's Dinner & Garage_. Darry dismounted and grabbed his son by the waist to the layed down. He slammed the door of the truck and joined James who was trying to push the front door with all the strength of his little arms . When Darry pushed easily with one hand, the little boy darted inside. Only two truck driver dined quietly at the bar while a little girl with blond braids wearing jeans and a long sleeves baseball tee-shirt was installed at one of the tables, notebooks and books spread out before her, she chewed a pen dreamily when James ran to her and gave her a big hug.

"Hi, Debbie! Darry threw cheerfully. Your parents are there ...?"

"Yeah! She replied, trying to prevent James steal some leaves from her . Mama must be in the kitchen, Dad is in the process of repairing the leaking sink. ... Again!" She finished her sentence with a mischievous smile, rolling her brown eyes.

"Darry? Young blonde woman exclaimed surprise, as she approached a glass of milk in hand. What are you doing here together?" She put the glass on the table between books and pens of the girl. She seemed surprised to find him there with James at this time of night.

"It's a long story ..."

"Hey, Baby ! You cut off the water supply this time ,I hope ..." a muffled voice might come to them from the kitchen.

"Oh no ..." the young woman rushed into the kitchen where sort of explosion and a loud splashing of water resounded followed by angry voices that cried, "Holy shit!"

Darry and children had followed the young woman in the kitchen, now flooded. She held a towel to the man sitting on the floor soaked.

"Looks like you and DIY will always be two, huh, Steve!" Darry couldn't help but start , causing a burst of laughter from the children. Steve stood up and pulled his shirt soaked to quickly donned a T-shirt that his wife handed him.

"You can laugh! I was about to find the leak of this cursed machine! If someone didn't forget to shut off the water!" He threw a false glare at his wife. "How to say ... Thank you for everything ,Evie ..."

"Oh, come on, don't complain you, you won't need to take a shower tonight!" She said with a charming smile by giving him a towel.

"Hmm ... I have to take that as a proposal?" He asked, grasping her waist.

"Hem ... hem..." Debbie cleared her throat hampered by the demonstrative attitude of his parents.

"What ...?" Steve asked.

"Oh ... nothing ... just a little quiet ..." the girl said, pointing a finger at James. Embarrassed Evie quickly pulled away from his grasp, while Darry refrained from laughing. Steve had'm now a responsible adult ,with Evie, they always looked like the couple of young teenagers who have eyes only for each other at the time and his brother did the same with some Sandy .

"Hey, cowboy! Steve exclaimed , opening his arms to James hastened to blow it. I didn't see you,kid ! And you, Miss, don't you have homework to finish...? "The girl sighed heavily before turning on her heel to the room. "Why are you here at this hour, both of them, first?" James laughed.

"Aunt Evie said the same thing!"

"Ah ... yes, Steve smiled toward his wife. Well, that's because Aunt Evie and I always think the same things ..." He began to tickle the little boy squirming in his arms, laughing. Watch him rethink Darry the day when Steve had come to him with a serious look display on the face. It was unusual to see him stand like that at home, because the nights when Soda working at the DX, he spent his evenings usually with Evie. Steve was then sitting, and, after some hesitation, had taught him Evie had just discovered that she was pregnant. Steve was in love with her, but he was picked doubts and didn't imagine himself as the father of a child at just eighteen. But he was afraid to lose her if he rejected this baby. Darry was shown touched he come him for advice, but knew that Steve wouldn't turn to his father. He then tried to advise him about how his parents would have. Dangling him in the positive and negative points and comparing it with what he really wanted. He had also made him share his own experience as what, sometimes,certain responsibilities fall on us and we have to deal as best we can. Entrust he had never, even in the toughest times, have looked back to watch over his brothers. He then Steve opened his eyes to what he had in fact already decided just when Evie had taught her pregnancy. A few days later, he asked her to marry. They lived for a time with Steve's father, but after the birth of Debbie, moved into the apartment of Evie's aunt , above the truck stop of the latter. Evie worked with her aunt, who eventually gave her the reins when she decided to retire and go back to Michigan where she was from. The case wasn't successful , but enough to keep them alive. Steve, him, had made up his mind to reopen the garage of the late husband of the old lady. He was still working on the DX, as a first step, the time to equip the garage who opened in 1969. Then Steve was sent to Vietnam, where he had returned slightly injured. On his return, with Evie, they decided to change the sign of their trade by naming after their two names which gave StEvie's Dinner and Garage. They were far from rich, of course, but good enough, and who Debbie grew up brought them the best joy in the world.

"Stop! ... Stop ... Stop! ... Uncle Steve ! James gasped, laughing while Steve tickled furiously by holding waist upside down. ... I'm going to be sick! ... I'm going to get me wet ... "

"Oh no ..., screamed Steve stopping immediately. Not that! ... I've already got the whole fleet! ... Here, I give you ..." he said, throwing him into the arms of Evie, who caught laughing.

"I tricked you ! James exclaimed a victorious air passing his little arm around the young woman's neck.

"Yeah ... Yeah, you lose nothing by waiting, kid ... . Wait a minute, you'll see ..." Steve replied in a tone falsely threatening.

"So where is Sue? Did you leave her at home, or what ...?" Evie asked in turn.

"Yeah ...! Steve guessed. She will certainly ask you to go for a walk to calm the little monster ..."

"Well ... actually ..." Darry hesitated, knowing that Sue would have wanted to be present to announce the happy event to come. But James forestalled by declaring the most natural way. "No, Mommy stayed with the doctor ...". In the same spirit, the couple turned to the little boy who was focused on the pearl necklace of the young woman, he rolled it between his fingers, imagining as they could make wonderful ball once detached from each other's . It hardly lent their intention, then they held to understand the meaning of the sentence.

"How " with the doctor "...? Evie asked,immediately worried. ...She isn't sick ...?" Darry saw her pale about that idea,as for Steve,he stared at him with a terribly anxious face. Unwittingly, the little boy seemed to have dropped a bomb on the good mood.

"No, no ..., he said. Don't worry ..."

"But yes,Daddy ! James still exclaimed . Mommy vomited all over the room of the doctor...!" He turned his adorable mutinous face towards Evie who was now looking at him quizzically. "But it wasn't the fault of Mommy ... ,he tried to explain to her seriously. This is because of the baby, or uh ... thanks to him ... That's right ? Eh,Daddy ?" Darry had closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head. This child was so unpredictable, it was better not to give him a secret! He sighed, glancing at his son who looked so proud of his explanation, and prevented to smile with difficult.

"Oh ... my ... God," Evie was placing her free hand over her mouth, her eyes shining with emotion already.

"No! ... That's right ... ?Steve jumped . Darry ran his hand through his hair and couldn't hold back any longer smile when he said:." It's true ... "Evie left out a loud shout of joy rushing towards him to embrasse him. "It's wonderful ... ! she exclaimed. Oh, I'm so happy for you ...! "

"Superman has struck again! Steve said tapping Darry on the shoulder. Congratulations, man ...!" He shook his hand warmly. "Hey, you're not going to have tears in the eyes,now...!" Darry felt an emotion he couldn't have explained to seize him. Maybe that was to announce the news to their friends made it more real and he suddenly thought back to Sue's moved happiness. He quickly swept his eyes almost wet with his thumb and shook his head in the hope to recover. Evie looked at him with a happy smile and Steve squeezed his shoulder. "It's great, Dar ..." he said sincerely.

"I explained well ... huh, Daddy?"

"Yeah, buddy! Darry replied by gently pinching his cheek. But ... remind me to never confide you a secret ...!" Steve laughed when the little boy shrugged nonchalantly. "Who else knows? Evie asked, moving James on her hip.

"The new dates only two hours! Darry replied . Although we have a faster runner than lightning ..." He gave a knowing look to James "You're the first! ... But if please, don't say anything. ... Sue goes home tomorrow afternoon, I'm sure she wants to advertise herself the new ... "

"What new ?" Steve asked, taking the air surprised and winking showing that he had got the message.

"Agreed," Evie smiled gently squeezing his arm.

"Hey! James said, smiling. If I'm faster than lightning, I'm Superman, too, so ..." A burst of laughter followed when a voice came from behind the door that opened.

"Hey, I'm all alone in there or what? Customers expect to pay the bill!" Debbie looked at them all as if they have gone crazy .

"I'm coming, baby ...," Evie launched in catching her breath.

"But ... what's going on here ...?"

"Nothing, Miss, Steve replied . ... And your homework?"

"They are done! ... And maybe I should be working as a cashier finally ..." Steve rolled his eyes, this kid and her repartee promise to be beyond his control in a few years !

"Daddy, I'm hungry ... ,James said of his little voice. We have to eat ..."

"That's right, buddy ..." Darry could remember scratching his skull.

"Come on, come with me, sweetheart ,Evie said. Were not gonna starve you! Let's go see what we can find you ..."

"And Daddy ...?"

"Of course, Evie smiled. For both ..."

"So ..., Debbie grew impatient. Mama, customers will leave without paying ..."

"We will first calm the grouchy ... ,she whispered to the little boy before to lean him to the side and take him into the room by making different sounds of aircraft.

"Hey, Superman! Steve launched from the refrigerator. A small beer to celebrate ... there is no new ...?"

"Yeah ...! Darry said. I wouldn't say no..." He snatches the bottle of beer that Steve had thrown.

"At that "no news !" Steve said, raising his bottle and the clashing with the one of Darry who drank a long drink.

"So ... How do you feel ...?" Steve asked, smirking. The small cheerful voice of James rang from the room in full discution with Evie and Debbie.

"We can't better! Darry sighed happily. ... I thought maybe we'll have a barbecue Sunday. ... Sue must rest, so she won't require cooking and ... it will be the opportunity to bring us all ... "

"Who will be there ...? Steve asked, taking one last sip.

"Oh ... I don't know ... I'd have to get through to Two Bits, and I know that Pony has an important appointment Monday for the job so go ... and ... Soda." Steve quickly moved near the sink to throw his empty bottle, then pressed his palms on the edge of titanium.

"Steve ..., it's been over three years ,now ...! Don't you think it's time to forgive and forget ...?"

Steve shook his head bitterly lookong the darkness of the window in front of him.

"You are both stupid ..." Darry sighed in defeat.

"Maybe ..., Steve replied. ... That's how."

"Daddy ...!" James ran through the door and threw himself into his father's legs. "You come eat with me ...? Aunt Evie said there is chicken and chips! Even pie for dessert ... Yum! ..." He slipped his little hand in his and tried to shoot him. Darry took one last sorry glance at Steve before exclaiming:

"It's making my mouth water, buddy ! ... Here we go!"

"Darry ...! Steve done suddenly . Uh ... We ... We will try to come to your barbecue ... if it is released here ..." Darry shook his head and understanding was guided by the little boy.

The street was very quiet when Darry parked the truck in front of the screen door. Only could be heard the barking of a distant dog from a home in the neighborhood. Some things don't change much, he noted, recalling another certain September night where he had parked the truck in the same place and heard, he could swear, almost the same barking. He turned to James, who was lying on the seat beside him, his little body doesn't even covering it completely. He smiled softly when he saw that the little boy had fallen asleep with his thumb in his mouth, him who would so often look older than his age. Darry went down very gently and closed his front door before to go around the old vehicle to carefully open the passenger. He grabbed as gently as possible the sleeping body of his son, which he placed on his chest, supporting him with one arm and closed the door. He pushed open the screen door with his free hand and made his way quietly to the house. James was as light as a feather compared to Pony when he had carried asleep inside, after returning from the hospital twelve years earlier. He progressed in the dark places and took the child to his room which was once one of his brothers. A multitude of toys littered the floor, so he had to be careful not to trip. He gently put James in his cozy little bed, turned on the bedside lamp and busied to take off his shoes and undid his overalls's clips that stripped him and his sweatshirt, taking care not to wake up. The little urchin, exhausted, was almost asleep before finishing his second piece of pie. He had been relatively quiet all evening. Perhaps the sequence of events of the day had curbed his desire to get into trouble. But it shouldn't count on. Darry then sought-after pajamas in the drawer of his dresser and unearthed a white printed with motifs of cars that he slipped him . He grabbed the stuffed dog loved of the little boy and tucked in his arms while he was covering him with his blue comforter. He placed a tender kiss on his little head gently asleep and left the room.

He could do this routine would put his son to bed the eyes closed although ordinarily James didn't fall asleep before several stories . But he had too often failed this time lately and had almost forgotten how it could be rewarding.

Darry looked at his watch, almost eleven o'clock already. James would probably be up at dawn to ensure that he delivers on his promise to take him to play football in the park. He had to take the day off with Mr Berckley, which wouldn't be a problem, then make James take breakfast before the little tornado rushes outside. Sue would come home in the afternoon, he would go shopping before going to get her. At least ,he was sure that James wouldn't repeat his attempt to climb the shelves! Thinking about that day until finally full, he decided to go immediately to bed, shower will wait tomorrow. He reached his room which was very different from when he occupied it as a single, footprint of Sue was everywhere, and quickly changed into pajama pants and a T-shirt. Passing near the dresser, his dirty clothes in hand, he lingered in front of the photographs that are enthroned in the midst of jewelry and other hair barrettes of Sue. Their wedding photo, where she was so beautiful and magic in her long white linen dress and lace and crown of white rose in her hair, and him in a elegant suit he had rented, others about both in everyday clothes with each other, the many photos of James as a tiny baby with both of them, or making faces into the arms of one of his brothers, Pony in his uniform at graduation from high school , some of him with Soda and Pony, one of the three with their parents ... Darry swept his gaze over the frames thinking with a small smile that soon would be added those of the baby. Then he lingered on a framework that over time was found behind the others . He left dropped his pile of clothing to get captured it . The photography, a little yellowed, represented their gang in full force, it certainly dates from a few months before the death of his parents and was taken by his mother. Darry stared at each face one by one and lingered on his. He then took to be the same thought he had made in front of the mirror in the bathroom of the hospital. In the image included a carefree and proud boy of nineteen years old who wanted to become a football star at the university, who felt able to charm anyone cheerleader Soc, who thought not the least responsibilities. And today, for the world he wouldn't swapped his position with Sue, James and the unborn baby. His father used to say that life sometimes makes us borrow surprising paths, paths over which we never imagined we'd be one day, but it knows that they are the way that we have to borrow. Darry shook his head slightly as if to show his father that he was right. Then he looked at the six other boys with him in the photo. He thought back to Steve, who at that time would surely not have imagined married to his childhood sweetheart and the father of a girl with a strong character ! And Pony, Soda and Two Bits, would they have imagined with this life that was theirs today? And Johnny? And Dallas? Which way would they have chosen to follow, if their lives didn't had been stolen so young?

Darry was lost in his thoughts when the door of his room opened slowly, revealing James holding his stuffed dog by the ear and an old bear under his arm. The little boy, his hair very messy, thoughtfully staring wordlessly when at last he noticed his presence.

"James, Darry did putting down the frame , it's late, buddy! Why did you get up?"

"I had to pee ..." the little boy explained.

"Oh ... Well, you want me to deliver you to bed?" Darry opened the door to let him pass, but James didn't move.

"You ... What there was,little man?"

"Hum ... I ... I wanted to ask you something ..."

"What ...?"

"Hum ... I ... I wanted to know if you're sad that Mommy isn't with you for the night ...". Darry smiled at the initiative of his son. Of course, being in his room without Sue gave him a slight twinge. The only time they had been separated since their marriage was during the few days she spent in the maternity ward after the birth of James.

"Well ..., Darry was running his hand through his hair. Yes, it's true that I will miss Mommy tonight, he smiled at the child, so calm and serious in front of him and lowered his height. Do would you want to sleep with me ...? "he asked airily.

"No, no ... but ... uh ... I brought this to you ..." And he held out the old teddy bear.

"Oh ... Oh yeah ... I see ! Thanks, buddy ... ,he said, patting gently on his shoulder. I'm sure spend a good night with uh ..."

"Cliff ..." James ended.

"With Cliff ...! Darry continued. Okay, so, you don't want I reconduct you in bed ? No...You're big enough to go alone, right?" James nodded a confident air. "Well ..., Darry was kissing him on the head. Then good night, buddy!" He sat up and turned his back to not show that he smiled and walked to his bed, the plush in his hand. Of course James wanted to sleep with him, the plush that he had brought him was a pretext! The little boy always wanted to act like he was older than his age, when he was dying to jump into bed with his parents and snuggle comfortably. And in his child's mind, he certainly expected, for not to "lose face" that the request comes from Darry.

"Ah ...! Darry still made by contacting the bear. We'll make beautiful dreams, eh, Cliff ...?" He threw the teddy on the bed and sat down to remove his socks, he looked up to see that James was still standing there waiting.

"Hey ... you still there ...?" He asked, teasing him. The little boy stared at him with his large blue eyes tired, a little pout on his face.

"Go... ! Darry then launched by opening his arms wide. Come here, buddy!" James's adorable face broke into a big smile when he rushed toward him. Darry grabbed at arms"s length and swung him into the bed, his little head down into the pillow to the sweet smell of Sue.

"Ah ..., I am glad you agree to sleep with me, buddy! Darry exclaimed going up the white plush duvet off to his shoulders and placing a hand on each side of his son. You know what for ...? "James shook his head and pulled his stuffed dog from under the blanket. "Because ... ,Darry was catching the crumpled old teddy bear. Cliff is very nice, but ... he lacks a bit of conversation ... and more ... he snores ..." The little boy laughed when Darry pretended to imitate the snoring of the old teddy bear.

"Daddy ...?" he asked, suddenly regaining his composure.

"Yeah ...?"

"Hum ... When you said we would play football in the park tomorrow... ."

"Yes I am ..."

"It was for real ...? ... Uh ... you ... you're not going to work ...? Promise ...?"

"Sure, buddy ... ,Darry replied, confused as the little boy could doubt his word, he had felt pierced through his eyes pleading placed on him. Sworn ... I promise!" James flashed a reassuring smile. "My poor little man, Darry sighed tenderly stroking his head, I didn't spend much time with you lately, huh ...?" James didn't answer but his lips twisted into a grimace and nodded slowly. "Well ... I'll catch up with me ..." He put his finger on the soft cheek of his son and added: "I promise you ...".

"I love you, Daddy ..." the little boy said in a adorable smile, his voice wandering off to sleep.

"Me too, I love you, buddy. ... Really really really hard ..." Darry replied moved leaning and kissing him on the cheek. "Well ... ,he said, thrusting him the old teddy bear in his arms . Try to prevent Cliff snoring while I close the door ... " Then he went along the corridor, Darry smiled at the little voice of his son to go to old teddy bear." Don't worry,Cliff. Daddy snores louder than you ...! "Darry went to the living room to close the door. He remembered that he had always used to leave it open for one of the guys of the gang can come find refuge at home, but since last Christmas when him and Sue have find James out early in the morning, to look for footprints of Santa Claus, the door was closed overnight.

The room was very quiet when he returned. He pushed the switch to turn off the bedside lamp, plunging the room into darkness and slipped under the covers, taking care not to arouse James. He looked at the child who had fallen asleep on his back, one arm around each of the two plush . He couldn't explain the love and pride he felt every time he laid eyes on the mischievous little boy. It was one of the finest achievements of his life. He felt terribly lucky to have had him with this beautiful and wonderful woman, her fairy, the love of his life. And happiness would soon be filled by the birth of this baby was happening in their lives as again a second miracle . Darry again glanced at the photograph of the gang. Who could know that this kids who were called Greasers would be where they are today? Nearly thirteen years after this photograph was taken, capturing their youth in the picture, they have come a long way! Some roads were bumpy and yet be ceratainly . But some battles were worth, he was well placed to know, because without all that he owed had crossed without the trials and responsibilities placed on his road, it does perhaps wouldn't be here today . He would always be like this young guy who dreamed of a golden life but tasteless.

James sighed blissfully and rolled over, his warm little head laying against his chest. Darry gently put an arm around the little boy snuggled against him. He smiled when he saw him so peaceful and slowly sank also drag a deep sleep. ...


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own The Outsiders.

The old black Ford Mustang was traveling at full speed on the deserted road. Farms, crop fields golden, livestock grazing peacefully marched out of sight, but too quickly for to distinguish them. The sky on the horizon began to adopt the blazings colors of dawn that mingled with the earth. Ponyboy would never get tired of this show, it would make him still feel that same sense of calm soothing. The wind rushing by the two open windows and swept his hair and whipped his face as he spun alone on the unknown road. The radio was playing an old tube from 60's _You Really Got A Hold On Me_ by Smockey Robinson and The Miracles . He felt himself master of the world behind the wheel of this car. He remembered the words of Johnny: "A Mustang ... This is the great class ..." and smiled at that thought. Johnny would surely have been very impressed. He imagined the trips they would could do together, and all the girls they could pick up. Dallas would have been jealous, and his mustang was much classier than the old T-Bird of Buck . As missed them ! He remembered the day of his eighteen when Darry had led him in the wasteland outside the city. He wondered what they could wait for two hours when the black Ford Mustang was parked a few yards away. He looked anxiously Darry already imagining a half dozen Socs get out of and seek out confrontation, even if the conflict between Socs and Greasers had largely subsided in recent years. But Darry had surprised remaining calmly backed his truck, struggling to hold back his smile. The driver had then opened the door and Soda was appeared. "What does that mean ...? He asked, not daring to believe he thought he knew the answer already. Soda was casually introduced him the keys and with a smile from ear to ear was exclaimed! "Happy birthday, baby brother ...!" Pony had looked Soda and Darry, and asked incredulously, "No ...? It's ... It's true ...? "

"Yes,little buddy ...! Darry replied, smiling,his eyes bright with emotion. Of course it's true ...! You totally deserved!"

"But ... I ... How ... How did you ...?"

"Don't ask questions...!" Soda was launched in looking up the sky." You don't want to try it?"

"Well ... uh ... uh ..." he stammered still reeling from the surprise.

"It isn't stolen, you know ...! Soda was added. The papers are in the glove box. Mr Ponyboy Michael Curtis! ... But ... If you don't want it ... I'm sure I would be a misfortune at the wheel of this beauty ... "

"Soda ...!" Darry had falsely reprimanded and turned to Ponyboy "Something is wrong, Pony ...?"

"Huh ...?" He had said before recovering quickly. "... No, everything's fine ... It's just ... You are great, guys ... You ... You're awesome ... "Darry had smiled, shaking his head, happy that their surprise was their little brother the desired effect. He was so proud that he got his degree major of his promotion, and he had already decided to continue his studies at the University of Oklahoma. Of course, he would have preferred he enters in a more prestigious school ,but Pony was wisely said "No matter that this isn't Harvard or Oxford! The important thing is not the place, but the studies that we follows and we will put into it. "Darry was then thought that the reaction of Pony was as their parents, who have always knew to common sense never deny their modest circumstances, would have thought and it made him even more proud of him.

"You exaggerate! ... It isn't that much ..." Soda had laughed.

"No ... I'm not exaggerating ... Thank you ... You are great ..." Darry had noticed the tremor in the voice of his little brother and exclaimed: "So we try this beauty ... I'll show you that I'm not too old to ..." make a killing "... "

"With me aboard, no chance! ..." Soda replied.

"Don't be so sure,little buddy ..." Darry was mocked in the playful push. "So, Man of the day! ... We don't expect more than you ..." Pony hadn't moved and his eyes seemed distant, almost in tears "Pon ...?" Realizing that his younger brother was overwhelmed with emotion, Darry sighed with a smile. "Go ..., come here, buddy," had he said, advancing and pulling in his arms,and grabbing the sleeve of the shirt of Soda who joined the hug. "I love you guys ... ", Pony had blown against his muffled voice against Darry's shoulder." We also Pon ... ",Darry responded by tightening harder." And we're really proud of you. " They remained so until Soda that exclaims: "We are ridiculous here, guys ...? Beauty asks only for a ride ... !"

"Beauty ...?" Pony asked looking at him.

"Yeah ..." He had separated from the group and caressed the hood of the Mustang "This is the name of this beauty: Beauty."

"... Ok! We'll take a ride ...!" Pony was then exclaimed, rushing to the car, feeling the strong hand of Darry ruffled his hair.

"... Finally! We get down to business!" Soda was launched by moving the back seat while Darry took the passenger seat. "You'll see Pony, she isn't very young but it has under the hood ..."

Pony had started the engine and launched his car on a deserted road. The three brothers had spent the day in the lead in turn. Darry had proved to his younger brothers he was still able "to make a killing" with the girls, even if the competition was fierce with Soda. As for Pony, then they were back to Tulsa and had stopped at the DX station to refuel gasoline, they met a group of girls who would once have been Socs, and this time,no it was not Soda who was at the center of their intentions. One, particularly, had told him: "Maybe you could take me for a walk one day, Ponyboy ..." She was the beauty with long curly hair in his class, captain of the Will Rogers's Pom-Pom Girls , beautiful and inaccessible, the kind of girl that would never have hoped Pony out one day.

"You see, Soda told him on the way back. With Beauty you'll triple your number of girls ..."

"Stop, Soda ... You see well that embarrasses him ..." Darry had thought fit to intervene.

"Oh! ... All right, Dar. It is no longer a kid ... He's eighteen years old ! He is a man now ..."

"He will always be a bit of a kid, for me," Darry replied, surprising himself of this very parental sentence. "And you, too ..."

The birthday dinner had occurred in _StevEvie's Dinner and Garage_, closed for the occasion. Pony had received from Two Bits a pair of sunglasses, "indispensable to show off at the wheel of his new car" in his own words, and some money from Steve. He was happy to see him in such good shape just weeks after his return from Vietnam, even though his face was still marked, and he was still limping slightly as a result of his leg injury. Evie,her, beamed and had prepared a beautiful birthday cake topped with chocolate frosting and illuminated eighteen candles that had blown Pony once. He then saw Debbie, who was a lovely blonde doll of almost three years old, waddling toward him in her jagged pink dress, and handed him a small package wrapped nicely. "Happy Birthday, Uncle Pony ...!"she exclamed with her little voice. Pony had catched up her and had picked up on his lap and grabbed the small package that contained a box in a case which was filed in a silver pocket watch and opened it to discover inside the inscription engraved with a golden writing _S__tay Gold_. "Wow ...,he did just said watching the smile of each.

"Everyone has put in his pocket ...!" Two Bits had said cheerfully. " Even"Minie Mouse "...!",he added, rubbing the small head of Debbie.

"It's ... it's too much ..." Pony had managed to blow, already feeling the tears sting my eyes.

"Hey, there it is! ... He did it again! ... As with the car ...!" Soda exclaimed, smiling. Standing by Steve who held her by the waist Evie was, the first, realized that Pony was about to let emotion win. She smiled and said softly: "Debbie, gives a hug to Uncle Pony, dear ..." The little girl didn't need coaxing and was nestled against Pony brought it up to his neck that wrapped her chubby little arms before giving him a sticky kiss on the cheek . Evie had exchanged with Darry and Soda a knowing smile, and felt Steve give her a little tighter on the hip. With subtlety, she realized that the little Debbie, giving him a hug, absorb like a sponge all the emotion that Pony could feel at this moment.

"And if we tasted this delicious cake...! Two Bits had suddenly exclaimed. And then ... I'll take you celebrate your eighteen years at Buck ... and maybe find a few ... Uh ... Anyway ... do you understand me ... !" Two Bits was the only one not to work the next day, of course, he was the one who had planned for another way to Pony "celebrate" his birthday. Darry wanted to protest, but now Pony was eighteen years old, and even if he still feel responsible for him, he no longer felt the fear that his little brother or take away from him . The social services spectrum in his ability to be a good tutor was far behind. It was a day of its remaining long in the memory. Of course, he had missed his parents, Johnny and Dallas terribly, but he could feel their benevolent presence was near him, and was surrounded by all those who loved him. He had grown wings and felt capable of achieving anything. But life and things change, and that feeling seemed so far away now.

The song came to an end and Ponyboy cut the radio. The countryside around it was very isolated and, in a sense, reminded him a little Windrixville and around the church of Jay Mountain. He stopped at an intersection where a wooden panel indicated WELCOM ... the rest of the entry was deleted.

"Great ...! he said. The only thing missing is that I lost me ..." He scanned the horizon of the eyes, but saw nothing but wheat fields or wastelands. "Really awesome ...!"he exclaimed to himself, then took the card in the glove box." I should not be far ... "He turned the key and started the Ford Mustang . Quarter turn to follow a small road towards the West, Pony remembered the words of Dallas when he came to retrieve him and Johnny at Windrixville: "What they do for entertainment in this godforsaken hole ...? They play checkers ...? ". He smiled at the thought. Dallas certainly find him crazy to come to this place lost in the middle of nowhere. But then again it wasn't as if it was his own choice .

What looked like a small farm appeared to him after a turn. Places, entire barracks comparable kinds of wooden barns and a small house in the rundown appearance, appeared deserted but he decided to try his luck and borrowed the path leading to it. He parked outside the house and slammed the door before hailing random. "Hey Oh! There is someone ...?" Without a response, he decided to explore the scene in case, and was guided to a small field a few meters away from where came the sound of engine seemingly impossible to start, and saw an old tractor on which was perched a slender figure that he couldn't distinguish well in the light of the rising sun. "That's not true ...! a female voice exclaimed angrily. And like that, you'll start, crap ...!" Pony stood silently amused to observe the young woman off her tractor and give a big kick to the engine. Suddenly, as if sensing his presence behind her, she turned and put her hand in front visor ask dryly. "What are you doing here? This is not a place for tourists here. ..! "

Baffled, Pony cleared his throat before answering, "Uh ... Yes ... I'm sorry ... I'm not a tourist, I got lost ... I'm looking Parcker Valley Road. .. "

"Oh ..." the young woman was confused, approaching. She pulled a cloth from his pocket and wiped her hands full of grease. "I'm sorry, 'she said. I thought you were ... uh ... Whatever ...! So, you're lost, that's it ...?" Pony took the time to observe as she walked up to him and discovered that he had noticed slender figure concealed a nice young woman in tan. Her long hair was tied into a scarf shawl over her head and she was just wearing a worn blue jeans and a loose shirt with blue tiles on a white tank top that hid her curves. She looked up at her delicate face determined, big brown eyes slightly from almond which showed a mixture of sweetness and pride. Her appearance was very simple, but strangely, Pony couldn't help but feel disturbed by the grace she exuded.

"I'm afraid, he answered quickly looking away toward the road. I have to travel to Parcker Valley ..."

"Go straight ... At about 3 miles, you reach a junction, turn right ... This will take you into town ..." She paused and stared quietly before asking, "You are Mr Curtis,is not it...? "

"That's right ... How do you know ..?"

"At your pace, and this beautiful car ... It is clear that you aren't from around ... At last, don't take it wrong ..." Pony smiled softly at this point. Black pants and jacquard sweater he wore a white shirt were so far from his personality, a little at a time, it might have to spend a Soc.

"There is no harm, he assured smile. ... And who do I have the honor ...?"

"Oh ... Ann ... Ann Sunbeam Hill...!" the young woman said, shaking his hand.

"Well, he said, thank you for your help ..."

"At your service ...," she exclaimed, looking him to recede . He was barely back the Ford Mustang, when he stopped and quickly released "Damn ...!"

"A problem?" he heard behind him and whirled around, being face to face with the woman who had followed him and noticed that she was smiling.

"Yeah ... I have a flat tire and no spare wheel ..." he quickly replied.

"Oh yeah ... This is the problem with these beautiful cars, they don't hold in the country ..." She sighed, falsely sorry, trying to hide her amusement. The towns people were all the same she thought .

"Thank you for this pertinent observation ..."

"You're welcome... !she smiled again. I'll take you into town ... Give me a minute to change me! I won't be long ..." She whirled around and ran to the house. Pony looked at his watch, twenty minutes before half past eight, the time that it had to be at Parcker Valley. He hated to think that he could be a late first day. He sighed deeply and leaned back against the passenger door of the Ford Mustang, crossing his arms. Again, he swept the scene look. "It's sinister ..." he thought before that was only the deserted countryside and fallow fields. "But what am I doing here ...?"

The old pickup Ann followed the road by fitting one in two. The old car radio playing an old country song _Black Jack_ _David_ by Warren Smith. Pony clutched the dashboard for dealing with the turmoil of the road made the short trip very uncomfortable.

"They never finished the road ... !she explained, amused. We must believe that is not worth it ..."

"How it ...?"

"You will see after a few days spent here ... ! Welcome to Parcker Valley ...! She announced through a green sign that read white letter** Parcker Valley Indian Reservation**. The pickup continued driving until a building red brick provides with large window façade framing a wooden double door above which was indicated _Parcker Valley Elementary and Middle School._ "Here you are! "Ann exclaimed shutting off the engine.

Ponyboy took a deep breath. "Looks like, yes ..."

"Overwhelmed ...?"

"No ... It's not my first job, you know ..." He said with a tight smile, seizing his bag and opened the door.

"Oh ... In any case, this is a chance for us to have you ...!" Pony looked at the young woman. She seemed to see him as a hero savior or something like that that bothered him at the point. "Don't exaggerate, he muttered, closing the door. I'm doing my job ... That's all ..."

"I am not exaggerating ... ,she smiled softly. No other teacher in Oklahoma City wouldn't come this far ..." She gave him a nod and started hearing a deafening noise of old engine. Pony stood watching her disappear in a cloud of dust while thousand thoughts raced through her head. An excitation and bitterness mix. It wasn't the "savior" that the inhabitants of this remote corner waiting. When the headmaster of the school side of Oklahoma City told him about this post, he first laughed, then argued to be sent elsewhere, but no other options were available to him.

"Mr Curtis, consider yourself lucky not to be punished more severely after what happened!" the big gray-haired man told him firmly.

What happened, Pony didn't believe that was a mistake. Maybe he had lost his cool too quickly, maybe he hadn't sufficiently reflected as a teacher, but more driven by what he had seen and learned during his childhood. Yes, he was wrong in the eyes of the headmaster and other teachers, yes, certainly. If he had been a child, Darry would have passed him an unforgettable soap, it was safe. But,when he was surprised Morris Hawkins a student last year beat a spirited boy of 9 th in front of the laughing eyes of his friends, his blood had had a beat. He was thirteen again and was in the park where with Soda and Steve, they had found Johnny lying on the ground after being beaten by the Socs ... He separated the high school football star of the bruised and trembling child, pulling him with force. Morris Hawkins had sprained wrist and although Pony was explained with the headmaster and the boy's parents about the reasons for his action, he couldn't fight against the fact that they are influential people who could ruin his career barely begun. He had to bow. Social differences always exist and through time, wars and eras, he had thought. He couldn't so soon found a job as good as the teacher of literature he has held since the school year. But no matter, it wasn't a mistake to have defended this poor kid. He was mad at the director, who had initially followed him by sanctioning Morris,to have so quickly turncoat face the boy's parents. But what could he do? Cowards will remain cowards!

Pony imagined being sent to a small town, why not ... Tulsa. But not Parcker Valley. Have to play the teacher in an elementary school made him feel down the ladder to large v speed. So how could he be this "savior"?

"Sir ...?" a small voice pulled him from his thoughts. "Sir ...? Are you okay ...?" Pony lowered his head to see a small brown girl laughing tanned face, her long hair tied by a strip on each side of her head. She pressed against herself a few books to look worn.

"You are the new teacher ...? Is that ...?" A little confused, Pony nodded, smiling.

"Yes," he replied. The little girl smiled back and grabbed his hand. "Come on, she said pulling him toward the school. I will show you the office of Mr Hopkins ..." Pony was guided. Mr. Hopkins was a man of sixty years old to almost white hair. His face cracked by the time sported a stubble and his sharp black eyes seemed to have seen the world. He was friendly and welcoming and led Pony to the class who was assigned.

"We have three classes in all, he explained following the hallway walls covered with drawings. Miss Raindrop handles 1st, 2st, 3st classes and kindergarten, I take care of 7th and 8th ... . Saw my age, older students are easier to hold ..., "he laughed, stopping before a door. "And you have to take charge of the 4th, 5th and 6th classes ... You'll have my grand-son, Lyle! You'll see this is an arrow! Our children aren't very many of classes, don't worry. And ... we are fortunate to have three teachers for such a small town. The high school students take the bus to Lawton. Well ... I leave you to your students ... Welcome, Mr Curtis ...!"Pony nodded and turned the doorknob.

The classroom wasn't very large and illuminated by two broad windows. Fifteen small tables were set in front of a blackboard. In a corner near the window was an old desk. The children sat and stared insistently. Since his arrival, he had heard words like "here" or "us" or "we don't are worth" ... These words that meant that we feel apart or different, as the Greasers could feel different Socs when he was a kid. Time and experience had taught him that such difference was relative. And there was evidence as to Pony, it wasn't their Native American origin that made these children different, but they were between the ages of nine and twelve. Teaching young children was very different than doing it for students. He didn't know if he would be able to exercise enough patience. And knew he would say why,he felt almost intimidated.

He cleared his throat before running: "Hello children, I am your new teacher, Mr Curtis ...!" The children greeted him shyly.

"You don't write your name, sir?" a little blond boy of about nine years suddenly asked." That's what the other teachers do, they write their names in full ..."

"Oh ... of course ... You're right ... Uh ..." Pony was confused.

"Lyle ..." the little boy smiled satisfied. It was obviously the grand-son of Mr. Hopkins. The famous arrow. "You're right, Lyle!"

Pony turned to the blackboard and said, "So ... I'm ..." by writing in chalk in large yellow letters "PONYBOY MICHEAL CURTIS ."

"From what tribe are you, sir?" Pony turned and saw the little girl he had met before school. "What ...?"

"From what tribe are you?" The little girl repeated innocently. Pony cocked his head quizzically, wondering where she was going. "Your name ... Ponyboy, it means" Pony Boy ", right? So I'd like to know from what tribe are you?" Pony had to gather all his effort not to laugh. Throughout his life he had heard about his name he was weird, ridiculous, original. His high school students in Oklahoma City called him "Mr Curtis". God knows he wouldn't perhaps had authority over them if his name had been for them a way to spoof. As to the girls with whom he was out, from the first to the latest, they found this was a cute name, but preferred to call him Pony. Never had anyone thought he may have Native American origins ... until now. He smiled and approached the little girl. " What's your name ?" he asked gently.

"Jill Crow," she replied with a smile that dug adorable dimples on her face.

"Well ...! So Jill, you're right on one point. My first name could mean" Pony Boy" . Besides, I think, when I was born, I came so fast,that is what my father to think giving me this name ... But I have no Native American origin ... "

"Why "Pony" ? Lyle asked . He would have had to call you" Horse "... it runs faster than a pony ..."

"I was too small to be called Horse ..." Pony replied, causing laughter of children.

"Your brothers and sisters also have name like that, sir?" A little girl with pigtails who seemed was eleven years old asked.

"I haven't a sister, but two big brothers! ... And yes, one of my brothers called Sodapop! I was always sure that my father was so named because of his personality bubbly ... and everybody called him Soda ... "The children laughed again and Pony surprised himself laughing heartily with them.

"Sir, your father was a bit like our ancestors, then. He named his children after something special in them ..." Pony smiled at the girl, and made a mental note her insight. "And you, girl, what's your name ...?"

"Tracey White Falls ..."

"It is true Tracey... My father was a very original ..."

"And your other brother, Sir...?" a little boy asked .

"It was my mommy who gave him his name, the same as our father ... Darrel Shayne Curtis Jr ..."

"He's the only one with a normal name ..., Lyle noticed. Like me ... Lyle Hopkins, it's not terrible ..."

"His name" not terrible "didn't prevent him from being the star high school football at a time ... !This wouldn't please you, Lyle ...?" The little boy nodded vigorously, smiling "Anyway, the three of us, I agree with all of you that my name is the most ... weird ...! But it's pretty good to be a bit special, right ...? "The children nodded in heart and Pony felt full satisfaction to make them feel that the difference was sometimes a good thing, even if they had surely heard the opposite from birth.

"That's why they chose you ..." he suddenly heard. He looked up to see a boy sitting at the end of hall. His black hair fell into his neck and wicks disorders covered almost his dark eyes. He must have been nearly twelve years old, and therefore seemed the oldest children in the class.

"What do you say ...?" he asked.

"I say that it's because you have chosen ,your name was a task in school in the city ... So for us it doesn't matter if it looks stupid ..." Pony sighed deeply and crossed arms a few steps toward the boy. He stood in front of him and held his obstinate look. "Things are sometimes far from what they seem, he said quietly. Believe me .." He glanced at the boy's book tagged Danny Wiseman . "... Danny ..." He turned to all children and raised his voice to be heard by all. "So the kids ... I think you are mature enough to understand that my presence in the school has nothing to do with the fact that we are into an Indian reserve... . It is not because that we think you're worth less than any other students! ... And I don't want to hear things like that ... understand? " The children nodded in unison. "Danny ...?" The boy gave a slight nod. "Well ... Now we will start by reading ! The 5th and 6th, read a chapter of what you want and you'll do me a written summary. For the 4th, we will do a reading tracking,so I see your level ... Someone give me a book? "Jill stood up and handed him his reading book, smiling. "Thank you Jill ... you will follow with Lyle ..." Pony said, gently grabbing. "You had to use a lot, Jill ...," he remarked upon seeing the cover very worn and almost torn pages .

"Oh no, sir, the little girl replied softly. It was given to me for the autumn. This is Joey who was before me ... last year ..." The boy plump up quickly head: "I have done nothing, sir, it was always like this ..."

"It's true, sir, Tracey adds. They don't give us new book every year. When a student goes to the upper class, that's another younger who has his book ..."

"It's like that in all the schools, I think, Pony smiled. But these books seem to have a century ..." The girl shrugged and began to read in silence. Pony decided he would receive two words to Mr Hopkins and opened the book carefully before summon Lyle start playing. The cheerful voice of the little boy rose in the silent class ... .

"I don't know what to tell you, Mr. Curtis! Mr Hopkins said as they were leaving school at the end of the day. Maybe we don't have the latest manuals dated, but our students receive good results ... "

"I read this book when I was ten ... !" Pony wondered, pointing to the old manual of Jill.

"And it rather not bad succeed in you...!"continued the headmaster smiling . "Understand me, we're lucky to have a school, then The texbooks are a secondary problem ..." Pony shook his head in disbelief.

"I've lectured the children, do I have to tell you too ...? This school is no different from others ..."

"I'm glad you think that ...,the headmaster said enthusiastically. You know ... I do what I can ... With the resources I have ..." Pony smiled at the brave man. "I will see what i can do ..." he decided favorably.

"It's nice from you ... But don't expect a miracle ..."

"We'll see ..."

"Mr Curtis! ... Mr Curtis ...!" Pony heard small rapids steps and even turned to Jill and Lyle run to him.

"What happen, children ...?" He asked, crouching in front of them.

"It's down near your desk, Sir," Jill said, out of her pocket the watch offered by the gang for his eighteen years old. "Thanks, he smiled taking it. I really like it a lot ... "

"She is very pretty ... ! Jill said,bright eyes, while Lyle pulled her forward by the sleeve of her jacket.

"We gotta go ... ! he threw, putting himself running . See you tomorrow, Sir ! ... See you evening, Grandpa ...! " Mr Hopkins watched from laughing.

"I'd tell you, it is an arrow, that kid ..." Mr Hopkins said proudly. Pony aquiesa a smile.

"Where they go like that ...?"

"As each day for several weeks, to build their hut ! ... These two ... they are like the fingers of the hands ..." The old man followed the children until they look missing. "By the way ... Do you know where to stay ... ?"

"Yes, no problem! ... But I'd like to get my car ...! I'll need a spare wheel ..." Pony sighed. After that day, he had one wish, find hid housing and go to bed.

"A spare wheel ...," Mr Hopkins repeated before steps . "Danny Wiseman!" He threw the boy who had passed quickly walking ,the head down. "Boy, you could drive Mr Curtis to the garage of your father ... ?"

"Yeah ..." The boy seemed reluctant to Ponyboy. He opened on Mr Hopkins large timid eyes when he asked his question.

"Well ! Mr Hopkins smiled patting his shoulder. Then I leave you ... Have a good evening, Mr Curtis ..." Pony nodded and looked away from the old man at the wheel of his car.

"Well, he did for Danny, shall we go ...?" The boy gave him an icy stare and passed ... .

"Softly, softly ..." Pony said out of breath a few minutes later, trying somehow to follow the boy, arms loaded with his satchel, books and school records of each of his students. "You can slow down, please ..."

"You weren't forced to follow me ..., threw the boy. And I have nothing to do if you are not used to run ..." Pony detain his smile. Him,not used to run ...! But maybe he was a little lost the habit after all. He joined Danny, noticing that he was all the same stopped to wait.

"We are still far away?"

"No ... This is here ..." the boy replied briefly by making a nod toward what appeared to be a heap of sheet metal and scrap.

"It's your dad's garage ...?"

"This is not my father...! Danny shouted bitterly. He was just the husband of mommy ..."

"Hello ...! a very young brunette apparently pregnant several months hailed out of a small house at the corner of the garage. Can I help you ,sir?"

" Hello,Madam ! Pony politely said, stepping forward. I wanted see your husband ..."

"You are the new teacher! ... Ann told me about you! My husband is not here, he's gone to Lawton ... He won't come back before tonight ..."

"Oh ..." Pony was annoyed.

"But don't worry...! the young woman continued, putting a hand on her stomach. Ann told him about your flat tire. He left her what you need. I think she had to take all at home ... You are surely missed ... She told me she would pass by the school to warn you ! "Pony nodded. Internally amazed at the initiative of the young woman. "Thank you, Mrs Wiseman ..."

"No, cut the young woman. Mrs. Wells! ... Dinah ..."

"Well, thank you for your kindness."

"Danny can show you the way ... by up to Ann, I mean ..." she suggested softly.

"No, it's useless ..."

"Believe me, night will fall fast, you won't find the path alone ..." she insisted with a smile ... .

"So, this day ...?" Ann asked after seeing him come loaded as a donkey,by the "short way off" through fields that Danny had voluntarily borrowed.

"Very informative ..." Pony replied, trying to hide that he was running out of breath.

"Really ...?" Ann approached him to unload the stack of book he was carrying.

"Phew ... thank you, he whispered. And thank you for your initiative ... I admit that I wouldn't knowing where to go for the car ..."

"It's normal," she smiled gently bowed her head slightly embarrassed "It's in front of my house that your tire burst ... I owe you that much ..."

"I'm going to start right away ..." Pony said, throwing his things in the passenger seat of the Ford Mustang.

"Well ... Danny, you want to come take a few biscuits, honey ...?" For the first time since the beginning of the day, Pony detected a smile on his face when the boy followed her.

"Great job!" She hissed a few minutes later from the porch. Pony up and gathered the material that he handed at the back of old pick-up. "I assumed you knew changing a wheel, but I wasn't sure ...!"

"Oh, you know ..., he said nonchalantly, entering her game . I have a brother who is passionate about mechanics ... It'll be a shame not to know how to change a wheel ..." Ann smiled and went few porch steps by pressing the hands into the pockets of her jeans.

"You're at Stars Motel , is not it?"

"Yes, I didn't find anything other to stay ..."

"That's fine, she assured, you'll see. And the owners are very goods people ... It isn't far from the garage, maybe Danny ..." She turned to the boy sitting on the steps taken to engulf the cookies she had given him, with gusto. "No! he said firmly, racing down the stairs. I have to go ..."

"Mr Curtis could drop you ..."

"No! ... I prefer to walk back ...!" he exclaimed, taking the road running.

"Daniel ..." Ann tried to stop him, to no avail.

"Leave him, Pony said quietly. He should have enough to be my guide ... I would do the same thing at his age ..."

"Yeah, me too ..." she admitted with a smile.

"You seem to know him well ..." Pony noted, recalling that he had noticed the very different attitude of the boy with her.

"He is the son of my best friend," she replied, continuing to follow the boy, already far look.

"Ah yes ... Dinah, she seems very friendly ... But ... she really looked very young ... I mean, uh ... she had to marry very young ..." he paused, noticing the dark cloud that had covered the bright eyes of the young woman. "I said something I didn't need ...?" he asked confused.

"No ..., Ann replied quickly. You couldn't know ... Danny's mom died when he was seven. Her name was Marian Birdie ... She was a frail and ..." Ann looked down and her shoulders twitched, but she pulled herself together and took a breath. "She was an extraordinary person ... the kind of friend that you only get once in a lifetime ... I miss her so much ... even today ..." Her gaze was distant velvet worn to her memories. Pony nodded slowly and gave a sympathetic grimace. As he understood what she was saying ! Johnny was the best friend he had ever had, the one who knew how to listen and understand, and sometimes make him listen to reason. He told him, "Stay gold, Ponyboy." And Pony hadn't really understood what that meant until he read the letter into Johnny told him: "Don't change". He had applied to follow this advice, though life was placed in his path. Johnny would have immediately seen the good side of this post at the School of Parker Valley. Pony often took to think about what would be Johnny's life now . He would be a grown man, he would certainly have a job, he would have his own family, he would forever escape from this horrible house where he lived with his parents who didn't like him. Johnny would surely have been a good father, a good father also are Darry and Steve. Conversations they have as children, and those they would have as adult missing him. So yes, he understood very well that Ann could feel.

"I'm sorry, he said sincerely. Believe me ... I ... I know how you feel ...". And unconsciously, he gently pressed her arm. Her face was turned towards the road, but he could found the sadness that had loan. He was surprised to observe every detail and features to the little mole that her long black hair flying in the wind unveiled at the base of her left ear.

"Mr Curtis ...?" she asked in a clear voice. Pony jumped slightly before realizing he was staring at her spirited.

"Um ... Um ... Um ... Yes ..." He scratched his neck awkwardly embarrassed, seeking another topic of conversation. "Does he start ?" he asked, pointing to the tractor seemed not to have moved since the morning.

Ann smiled, understanding the meaning of his maneuver. "No, she said, silently inviting to walk around with her. Still no ..."

"So, the kick wasn't enough ...?"

"The kick ...? ... Oh, she said, lowering her eyes and blushing slightly. It seems like no ..."

"Why do you want to clear this field, anyway ...?" Pony asked, looking around the poor fallow. "I mean ... uh ... It doesn't seem to have been exploited for a long time ..."

"You know there...?"

"Um ... No ..., he laughed frankly. Not at all ..."

"I would have bet !" She said with a mischievous smile. "Seriously ... This is because I see a great project ..." Pony gave him a long quizzical look that made her laugh "... Really?" He said in a sarcastic tone nicely.

"Yes, really ... You see, the meal that is served to children at the school canteen are not balanced at all. Mr. Hopkins does what he can, but a supplier of fresh produce worthy this name would be expensive for a small school like ours, and the city can not afford ... So I want to grow vegetables here that we lack... Do a large garden in short and perhaps plant some fruit trees. Okay, it will take time, but ... you have to start somewhere, no ... And maybe I could do also benefit from of large families, if it works well. I'm not talking about a small garden, but a garden that would extend over the whole surface a little more than a hectare ...I will install a small greenhouse and a small orchard... " She paused and blushed. "Oh ... I get carried away, no ..."

"No...! Pony answered quickly, almost hypnotized by the glow he detected in her eyes. I think it's a great project ..."

"Thank you," she whispered gently through the locks that the wind had twirls behind her right ear and smiled softly. God he loved her smile !

"I'm sincere... ! He said softly. If I can help you ..."

"You don't have enough to do on your side with books ... , Ponyboy?" She laughed at his puzzled look. "I met Jill and Lyle, she explained, catching her breath. They were very excited to tell me the name of their new teacher ..."

"Yes ... ,he said confidently. I must say that the contact is pretty well with children ... through this ...". A silence fell between them for a minute while they exchanged the same smile. A minute that Pony wouldn't want to see end. He didn't know how to explain how he was moved when he laid eyes on her, when he felt the natural purity that emanated from her. He wanted to kiss her here and no, but probably would it have ruined any hope of a possible great story between them. He didn't want to take the risk. It was then that, as coming to his aid, higher than the other broke the silence by beating their faces storm. "I gotta go, he declared, pushing his hands into his pockets and curving shoulders to ward off the power of the wind. I still have to find the hotel ..."

Ann just nodded, grabbing her hair twirling.

"You know ...! Pony launched by opening the driver's door of the Ford Mustang. My brother could very well fix this thing ..."

"Your brother knows repair old tractors ...?" Ann cried through the thud gusts.

"... And war planes ..." Pony added with a smile.

That night, in the small motel room decoration very sober, Ponyboy couldn't sleep. The quiet of the countryside night, the hoot of an owl in the distance, the darkness of this small room ... everything could remind him of the atmosphere of the small church of Jay Mountain. But it wasn't what kept him from sleeping. Still ringing in his mind the laughter of children and paraded the golden landscape and strange atmosphere, both mysterious and quiet of this place which seemed to come from another world. And Ann ... The so natural beauty of this girl under soft look proud and determined, her clear laughter and her optimism haunted him . He smiled, thinking back to her name: Sunbeam. As this name was so well represented what emanated from her. His heart beat faster to simply rethink how he found her so magnificently beautiful, standing before him in her worn jeans and plaid shirt too large, twirling her long brown locks, and the luminous flame shining in her look when she exhibited her project. Two Bits tell him certainly as always: "You are far too romantic, man ...!" But it mattered little to him. He seemed to understand what Darry, one day he asked for advice,said him have felt when he saw Sue for the first time . This sense of evidence have found the right person, the person you would like to have close to you throughout your life. Pony decided to turn his small radio, just to achieve sleep. He turned the volume muted on Janis Joplin singing accapela _Mercedes Benz_. Pony listened absently the song putting an arm behind his head. He felt so different this morning. He was felt useful, perhaps more than he had ever felt before, and especially not by teaching this kids from high school in Oklahoma City. He wanted to give all his knowledge to this young children, and continue to make them understand that whatever social or ethnic differences, we shape our lives by how we carry. They could provide the means to do great things in the future. It didn't seemed more to have tumble levels at the speed v, but have crossed a significant step. Ponyboy Curtis, the guy at a very original name felt really grown up ... .

**Good read ! And please,don't forget to give me your review ! :)**


End file.
